Portable electronic devices include customized applications that may be operable to access and store information on them. This information may include personal or enterprise information like electronic mails, confidential enterprise data, etc. Unauthorized access to such information may be prevented by customizing a password or a passcode to access the applications. Conventional password schemes include presenting on a touch screen generic numeric keypad layouts to enter numeric characters or a static grid of nodes to enter a visual pattern as the password. Therefore, conventional password schemes are vulnerable to be hacked. Hence there is a need for a password scheme that is not vulnerable to be hacked.